Wingtalia - Book 1
by TheOneWhowasInLove
Summary: Italy Veneziano knows what it's like to soar above the world. He and all the members of thier "flock"-Ludwig , Akansheka Bhagat {female India } , Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Beilschmidt and many more -are just like ordinary countries , except they have wings and can fly! And they're running for their lives from psychotic scientists.


_Damn. I wished the food fairies had time to visit us_

A fridge is pretty sorry looking when it's gotten , like , NOTHING in it. I sighed and slammed the door gasket shut. My eyes wandered onto the kitchen clock which read 7:54 . The rest of the gang would be up soon, and with no breakfast to look forward to when they get down here. I rolled my shoulders and yawned. It was so tiresome being the only _mature_ of the group. Most of the guys think me as a nuisance or too 'motherly'. They just don't understand.

I looked around for a pan and quickly remembered it was located under the counter sink.

 _Guess I'll start with frying_ _eggs or whatever we have left_ I thought unhappily. I lowered myself down to the height of the cabinet and opened its door. I leaned in to grab the pan, when I heard a surprising noise.

"*yawn* morning India ."

I yelled out in surprise , causing my head to jerk up and bang on the shelf. " OUCH!" I cried.

I pulled myself outta there and grumbled, " who's there ?" Rubbing my head, I got up with my frying pan in hand and turned to see Sealand there, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " oh it's you." I said," why up so early ?" I closed the counter's door with my foot And leaned back against it, concealing the land behind my back.

" I don't know ." He said. He pulled out a high chair from our kitchen island and jumped up to sit on it. He turned his head towards me . " what's for breakfast anyway?" He asked.

Crap. " well..um..its..um..well.." I stuttered , forcing a smile on my face and shoving the pan deeper into my back.

" it's..uh..eg-"

" it probably nothzing, " inyerrupeted France and he strolled in the kitchen along with England. France's beautiful hair was tied in a lower ponytail. He wore an ironed shirt that was left unbuttoned, showing his hairy chest , and crisp slacks. England was looking good in his plain T-shirt and jeans, but you'd had to exclude his eyebrows to make that even worth being called a compliment.

Those euebriws are so creepy.

" good guess." I muttered to myself. England walked over to the fridge and pulled Open its. " Blimey, he's right." He shut it. "well i can't say I'm surprised, we haven't been out shopping for a long time now."

" or haven't been out for anything at all." America whined from up top of the stairs.

" Did we really have a choice ?!" I shot back at him. " Come on down and wake everyone else up!"

" what for?" Said France putting his hands up in question . " therez not even any food to eat."

" that's why i'll pick 5 people to go and get some food to eat for you useless, lazy bastards." I shot back at him.

"Why can't us 3 go and bring America and Japan along?" England suggested.

I rolled my eyes. " because _they_ know what we look, sound,and talk like. _They'll_ recognized us in a heartbeat if we happen to bump into _Them_ on our way out of the grocery store! You know _they're_ still searching for us runaways. But not all of us have been captured fortunately."

" why can't I go ?!" Demanded little sealand , pounding his fists against the table. I forgotten he was there, listening to our entire conversation. " with this job, I'll have just what is takes to be recognized as a powerful nation! Ready to take out any task that the world may throw at me!" He cheered with a twinkle his eyes. I smiled affectionally to him and rubbed his head. " your a bit too young ." I said with a giggle, amused by his enthusiasm.

" You don't even have any land," England remarked coldly, " just a rusted old oil platform in the middle of nowhere!"

" your a big dream killer lying face hole !" He cried.

" come on guys not in 8 in the morning!" Groaned Finland followed by his Sweden.

China, the axis powers, America, Canada, Switzerland, Russia, Belarus, Seychelles, and Liechtenstein were all coming downstairs. They looked tired, dazed and very hungry. I will have to try keep up a perky morning attitude for this whole thing to work.

I clapped my hands to the air, and got everyone's undivided attention. I opened my mouth to speak- but got out a yawn instead. I heard China snickered and my heart started to race.

I blushed, wiped my eyes and covered my mouth. " ALRIGHT everyone, now we are um..dangerously low on supplies right now..-"

"What supplies ?" Someone muttered. Another snickered. I ignored them and went on.

"-... And we need to pick about 5 people to go to the next town over the mountains and stock up for at least a month's worth of food, utensils, toiletries etc. I could write a list if you want." For awhile, Nobody said anything. The looked at each other with a bit of anxiety and uncomfortableness. It was obvious no one really wanted to go back out there. Not after all that's happened. I didn't t want go back out there either.

" how about.." Japan abruptly said , pausing for a few moments. " *deep breath* Switzerland, Seychelles, me, Sweden and Belarus go?" He looked around for everyone's approval. I stead everyone turned to look at me. When it came to the hard part, everyone always seemed to be 'needing' my help.

I thought about it quickly for a minute. _They_ have seen them before, buy that was really it. They do have some of the strongest members of the group...and it was only the next town over. They'll be back in time for a late lunch.

" Sure." I said with a final tone. I slapped my hand on the kitchen island surface causing everyone to jump. " Japan, are you and your crew ready to move out ?"

Japan have me a determined, small smile." Hai"

"Alright then, see you at 4." With that said, I turned on my heels and walked out of the kitchen, back upstairs to my room. Finally a real dinner ready for me! I could almost taste that soup now..

" What about breakfast?!" Sealand cried after me.

 **Please note that updates may be unexpected. Please bear with me and stay with this story. I promise to finish it soon.**


End file.
